Unbreakable Rucas By Quanisha Pool
by Quanisha Quanisha 23
Summary: 4 years ago Riley Matthews and Lucas Friar were happy until they both broke each other's hearts
1. 4 years later chapter 1

_4 years later chapter 1_

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Riley - I can't believe you Lucas_

 _Lucas - I'm sorry Riley_

 _Riley - for what cheating on me orgetting caught_

 _Lucas - I really am sorry maybe I should leave_

 _Riley - yeah maybe you should if you leave me you don't come back_

 _Lucas - Riley you're breaking my heart_

 _Riley -_ _I'm breaking you're heart look you already broke mine you tore me up you took me heart and ripped it out of my chest that's what you did to me_

 ** _Present day_**

 _Maya - Riles Riles_

 _Riley - Maya is shaking me out of my thoughts_

 _Maya - hey_

 _Riley -_ sorry Maya did you say something

 _Maya - yes I asked if you wanted to go to Farkle's party tonight_

 _Riley - No_

 _Maya - oh come on Riley you haven't been anywhere since Ranger Rick left_

 _Riley - Maya this isn't about Lucas_

 _Maya - then what is it about_

 _Riley - I just don't want to go_

 _Maya - oh come on you deserve to have some fun_

Riley - you go and tell Farkle I say hi

 _Maya - OK if that's what you want_

 _Riley - it is_

 ** _Maya leaves_** ** _at the party_**

 _Farkle - she's not coming is she_

 _Maya - Nope I tried she said No_

 _Farkle - I know you did_

 _Riley - Farkle what are we gonna do about Riley_

 _Farkle - give her time Maya_

 _Maya - if that doesn't work_

 _Farkle - then we be there for her whenever_

 _Maya - Farkle_

 _Farkle - yeah_

 _Maya - I thought we were_ _the cause we're fighting for and Nobody leaves_

 _Farkle - we are Maya we are_

 _Maya - it doesn't feel that way anymore Farkle_

 _Farkle - we'll get it back Maya_

 _Maya - how_

 _Farkle -_ _Because I know Riley and I know Lucas_ _we're all not together right now_ _because them being in the same room_ _or in the same place_ _at all affects us all but I know we'll get it back_

 _Maya - I hope we can_

 _Farkle - I know we can even if it doesn't seem like it now_


	2. often chapter 2

often chapter 2

Riley - you might think why didn't I go to the party if it doesn't have anything to do with Lucas well I'm not in a party mood Lucas is gone I accept that my best friends think I should party all the time I don't want too

Topanga - honey

Riley - yeah

Topanga - you ready to let go of Lucas

Riley - I did

Topanga - honey you have his boots you're father took from him

Riley - mom he never came back to get them the day he left so I kept them not like I wanted too

Topanga - OK but you're life with Lucas was great it's not bad if you aren't ready to let go of him yet Riley

Riley - who said I wasn't over him mom

Topanga - Nobody I just think that you still love him.

Riley - how do you still love Somebody who hurt you so deeply

Topanga - because even in the bad times and pain there are good times and that honey is real love do you still remember how Lucas made you feel

Riley - that part of me died years ago

Topanga - you sure

Riley - yeah

Topanga - everything you been through you learned from just don't let go of love even if it's not with Lucas

Riley - yeah

she leaves

Riley - the truth is I do still remember the way Lucas made me feel he made me feel love joy light warm all over we were Electric together

At Farkle's party

Zay - Riley didn't come with you

Maya - No

Zay - she's still hurting

Maya - she loved Lucas Zay you know that he's you're best friend

Zay - your right

Farkle - what is we bring Lucas back

Maya and Zay - WHAT

Farkle - yeah why not it's been years maybe they can be around each other now

Maya and Zay - even if we do this how do we get Lucas back here and Riley in the same room

Farkle - leave it to Farkle

Maya and Zay - un-huh now let's turn the music back up

They turn the music back up and party some more

They get a little drunk so they call Riley to come get them

Riley - hello

Maya - Riles can you come get me and Zay

The music gets louder and louder

Riley - Maya are you drunk

Maya - un-huh

Riley - I'm coming don't do anything you can't take back

Hangs up

Zay - that Riley

Maya - un-huh she's picking us up

Zay - alright

Maya and Zay start drunk dancing and touching

Riley - I'm going out I'll be back

At the party

Riley - Maya Zay shit where are they

Farkle - Riley you came

Riley - only to pick up Maya and Zay have you seen them anyway

Farkle - over by the drinks

Riley - oh man

Farkle - they have been at it all night

Riley - Maya Zay

their super drunk falling over everything in sight

Riley - come on guys Farkle help me

Farkle - coming Riley

Riley - thank you

Farkle - oh Zay Maya walk come on

Farkle helps Riley her Maya and Zay in her car

Riley - thank you Farkle

Farkle - No problem drive safe Riley

Riley - I will Farkle

She drives off

In the car

Maya and Zay - Riley you should have come it was amazing drinking music dancing and more drinking

Riley - you both know I didn't want too

Maya and Zay - yeah because you're hung up on Lucas blah blah blah he's gone Riley move on already he won't come back

Riley - wow guys

She drops them off and heads hone

Riley - what Maya and Zay said really hurt me I loved Lucas so much I can't believe my friends would say that stuff to me their supposed to be here for me not hurt me I can't help how I felt about Lucas he was my love and I was _his_


	3. I hate that I love you chapter 3

_Riley - today is a bad day_

 _Maya - hey Riles_

 _Riley - look who showed up miss talk bad about my friends when I'm drunk_

 _Maya - I'm sorry Riley I didn't mean it_

 _Riley - it really hurt me Maya you know talking about Lucas is hard for me_

 _Maya - I know Riles but why does Lucas have this hold on you_

 _Riley - Maya he made me love him he made give my heart away_

 _Maya - Riles if there was anything you could say to Lucas right now what would it be_

 ** _She stands up walks to the middle of the room and says_**

 _Riley - I hate that you made me love you and I hate that I still do it's not fair it's not fair_

 ** _tears rolls down her face til she couldn't control them any longer_**

 _Maya - Riles it's OK it's OK_

 _Riley - I can't breathe_

 _Maya - honey_

 _Riley - peaches_

 _Maya - I'm here whenever you need me_

 _Riley - I know_

 _Farkle - we all are Riley_

 _Zay - yeah and I'm sorry about last night_

 _Riley - I forgive you_

 _Zay - thank you Riley_

 _Farkle - what are we doing today_

 _Riley - I don't know_

 _Maya - we can get some fresh air we can use it_

 _Riley - let's go_

 ** _The friends leave together_** ** _the fresh air hits_** ** _Riley's face along with the sun_** ** _she feels for the first time in a long time_**

 _Zay - let's just chill and let the fresh air take us away_

 ** _they all laugh_**

 _Riley - thank you guys for_ _getting me to go out with you today_

 _All of them - No problem Riles_


	4. what happened to us chapter 4

_what happened to us chapter 4_

 _Farkle - Riley_

 _Riley - yeah Farkle_

 _Farkle - what happened between you and Lucas why'd you break up anyway_

 _Riley - we broke up_ _because he cheated on me_ _Farkle and worse_ _I walked in on him cheating on me_ _it crushed me slowly he said he was sorry I didn't wanna to hear_ _it_

 _Farkle - but that night it happened you said you both broke each other's hearts_ _if he cheated on you_ _what did you do to break his heart_

 _Riley - he said I broke his heart_ _by not telling him to stay and fight_ _for us and by not_ _believing in us anymore_ _that's what he said_ _that's how I did_ _broke Friar's heart and he broke mine_

 _Farkle - you ever think that maybe you_ _can put each other's hearts back together again_

 _Riley - No Farkle I don't_

 _Farkle - Riley_

 _Riley - Farkle stop you don't know what's going on_

 _Farkle - Maybe not but you can do this_

 ** _He leaves_**

 _Cory - honey_

 _Riley - yeah_

 _Cory - can I come in_

 _Riley - your already in_

 _Cory - I know it hurts but you know what helps the people around you good people_

 _Riley - thank you daddy a lot_

 _Cory - sure honey_

 _Riley - I love you_

 _Cory - I love you too Riley_

 ** _Shuts the door_**

 _Riley - Everybody says that their here for me Maybe I need to start being here for myself too_

 ** _She sits in her bay window alone_**

 _Riley - start being here for myself_

 _Auggie - Riley_

 _Riley - un-huh_

 _Auggie - somebody better then Lucas will come for you_

 _Riley - you think huh Auggie_

 _Auggie - yes I do_

 _Riley - you loved Lucas_

 _Auggie - that was before he hurt you Riley_

 _Riley - awww Auggs your gold kid_

 _Auggie - Nobody hurts you and gets away with it Riley_

 _Riley - thank you_

 _Auggie - your welcome_

 ** _She kisses her brother on the cheek_**

 ** _He leaves Riley starts thinking about what Auggie said his words stick in her head like glue_**

 _Auggie's words - somebody better then Lucas will come for you_

 ** _Someday_**

 _Riley - but someday never comes anymore Not anymore it died so tragically like pieces of me_


	5. Friar's princess chapter 5

_Friar's princess chapter 5_

 _Maya - guys_

 _Farkle and Zay - what_

 _Maya - Lucas is coming back to New York_

 _Farkle and Zay - how do you know this Maya_

 _Maya - Yogi and Sarah told me_

 _Farkle and Zay - how do they know_

 _Maya - Lucas kept in touch with them he told them they told me_

 _Farkle and Zay - does Riley know about this_

 _Maya - No_

 _Farkle and Zay - who's going to tell her_

 _Maya - Maybe all of us together_

 _Farkle and Zay - when_

 _Maya - now_

 _Farkle and Zay - let's go_

 ** _They get ready to leave Topanga's when Lucas walks in_**

 _Lucas - hi guys_

 _Farkle and Zay -_ _Lucas_

 _Maya - you don't get to act like everything is fine when it's not_

 _Lucas - nice to see you too_

 _Maya - guys we gotta go remember_

 _Lucas - where too_

 _Farkle and Zay - Lucas we're_

 _Maya - guys No_

 _Lucas - what_

 _Maya - look you're back but I don't forgive you at all_

 _Lucas - I'm not asking you to Maya_

 _Farkle and Zay - hey stop now_

 ** _They leave_**

 ** _At Riley's house_**

 _Maya - Mr. and Mrs. Matthews we gotta talk is Riley here_

 _Cory and Topanga - No why_

 _Farkle and Zay - Lucas is back_

 _Cory and Topanga - WHAT_

 _Maya - yes he is and Riley doesn't know_

 _Cory and Topanga - what do we do_

 ** _Riley comes home they stop talking_**

 _Riley - hi what's wrong_

 _Maya - honey_

 _Riley - peaches_

 _Maya - sit_

 _Riley - why_

 _Farkle and Zay - trust us Riley_

 ** _She sits_**

 _Riley - your all scaring me right now what_

 _Maya and Zay and Farkle - well you see Riley_ _Lucas is_

 _Riley - what could you guys possibly have to tell me about him huh_

 _Maya and Zay and Farkle - Riley stop please please_

 ** _Buzz buzz buzz she gets the door and there stands Lucas green eyes and all_**

 ** _She froze_**

 _Riley - I- ll_

 _Maya - Riles Riles_

 _Lucas - hi Princess_


	6. Friar's princess part 2 chapter 6

_Friar's princess part 2 chapter 6_

 _Lucas - Riley_

 _Riley - Everybody out now please_

 _Cory and Topanga - you sure about this_

 _Riley - yes Maya and Zay and Farkle you can go too_

 _Maya and Zay and Farkle - not a good idea_

 _Riley - I got it OK_

 _Cory and Topanga - Riley honey_

 _Riley - I have to do this alone_

 ** _They leave_**

 _Lucas - So_

 _Riley - Why are you here Lucas_

 _Lucas - For you_

 _Riley - Me we're not a we anymore so don't do this Lucas_

 _Lucas - I miss you_

 _Riley - Oh so Missy didn't give you what you wanted 4 years ago huh_

 _Lucas - Riley I'm so sorry I wasn't thinking_

 _Riley - DON'T DO THAT DON'T ACT LIKE YOU_ _REALLY CARE_ _BECAUSE YOU DON'T AT ALL YOU MADE ME FEEL AND_ _FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU_ _AND THEN YOU BROKE ME LUCAS YOU DID_ _THAT AND IT HURTS THAT YOU CAN DO THAT TO ME THE_ _PERSON I KNEW LOVED ME_ _AND I LOOK_ _AT LOOK YOU THAT PERSON IS NOT HERE RIGHT NOW_

 _Lucas - WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME RILEY_

 _Riley - I WANT YOU TO JUST LET ME GO_

 _Lucas - DID YOU LET ME GO RILEY_

 _Riley - WHAT_

 _Lucas - 4 YEARS AGO DID YOU LET ME GO_

 _Riley - YES I DID LUCAS_

 ** _He steps closer to her_**

 _Riley - what the hell are you doing_

 _Lucas - Looking at you_

 _Riley - Why_

 _Lucas - Because your lying Riley_

 _Riley - What_

 _Lucas - About letting me go your lying_

 _Riley - No I'm not_

 _Lucas - Yes you are you bite your lip when you lie Riley_

 _Riley - So_

 _Lucas - You keep bitting it_

 _Riley - Lucas Maya said you have_ _this hold on me Maybe she's right Maybe you do and you shouldn't_

 _Lucas - You keep me with you because you want me with you_

 _Riley - No Lucas_

 _Lucas - So I'm wrong_

 _Riley - Yeah_

 _Lucas - Riley if I'm wrong then what are you looking at_

 _Riley - Nothing_

 ** _She knew what she was looking at his_** ** _lips picturing his lips on hers_** ** _while he was looking at her from top to bottom_**

 _Lucas - Princess_

 _Riley - No Lucas No More Princess I'm not you're Princess anymore OK I'm not Nobody's Princess_

 _Lucas - You'll always be my princess you know that Riley_

 _Riley - I wish you would stop_

 _Lucas - Stop I can't Riley you know that too_

 _Riley - what I know is that_ _you and I Lucas we died 4 years ago_

 _Lucas - did we_

 ** _He kisses her_** ** _it's hard and soft at the same time_** ** _she let's the kiss take her places_** ** _good and bad_** ** _she breaks the kiss he doesn't want to stop_**

 _Riley - Stop we have to stop because I don't think I can do this Lucas_

 _Lucas_ _\- You can't tell me you didn't feel something there Riley_

 _Riley - You cheated on me Lucas_ _that I will remember forever_ _it's burned into my brain_ _everyday all the time because the guy I_ _loved shattered me into_ _pieces and I_ _never thought that he could do that to me but you did_

 _Lucas - I'm sorry so sorry_ _I will spend the rest of my life being sorry what I did was a mistake_ _you are the best thing that ever happened to me and I let_ _one moment get in the way of that_ _and I wish_ _I didn't_ _but I did_ _I wish could take it back_ _I wish_ _so much you are my princess_ _I need you probably more than you need me but I do_ _I know that_ _I need you so bad_ _and I will never_ _ever be able to_ _repair the damage I've done_ _but I know_ _that I love you_ _loving you is an amazing thing to do in this world_ _and I do love you_ _nobody can do what we do_ _we're better together always_

 _Riley - I want so badly to believe you_ _but I can't_ _right now I just can't_ _and I don't know if I ever will be able to_ _again I trust people_ _I believe in people you of all people know that_ _but you broke my trust and belief in you_ _your the one who is to be_ _trusted not to do what you did_ _Lucas_

 ** _Tears flow from their faces_**

 ** _Later that day_**

 _Maya - Did you forgive him Riles_

 _Riley - I don't know_

 _Maya - This is going to be harder then you thought isn't it_

 _Riley - Yes peaches_

 _Maya - Honey I don't even have to ask do I_

 _Riley - No_

 _Maya - Then I won't_

 _Riley - Thank you_

 _Maya - Yeah_

 ** _Riley's thoughts_**

 ** _Loving Lucas is something_** ** _that's not easy_** ** _but I do I wish_** **_I didn't it would be_** ** _better that way but Lucas_** ** _Friar is somehow still_** ** _my love this is gonna be_** ** _ruff I know it_** ** _and that is something I also_** ** _wish I didn't know but I do_**


End file.
